¿Y sí?
by Desik
Summary: Esta será una serie de One-Shot, sobre BruceXDick. Acepto peticiones, aunque sean en ingles. Los comentarios son valorados y apreciados. Gracias Clasifíaco M por situaciones de... (no creo que haga falta explicarlo)
1. ¿Que importa? part 1

**Renuncia: Creo que todos sabesmos que nada de esto me pertenece.**

* * *

 **(Gotham) Academia de Gotham. 15:02**

Dejó el _porche_ en la entrada de la academia y esperó a que Dick entrase, para volver a poner el coche en marcha, tomando dirección hacia la Mansión.

Dick no habló en todo el viaje, y Bruce tampoco. Ambos estaban demasiado pensativos, y por mucho que intentase centrarse en la radio o en la carretera respectivamente, sus pensamientos siempre se desviaban hacia su compañero, al igual que sus miradas.

Miró a Bruce un momento, fijando su vista en cada uno de sus rasgos: su cabello oscuro, que le daban un porte elegante; sus rasgos afilados y prominentes, le daban un aspecto fuerte; sus ojos grises, tan vacíos a veces, tan llenos de alegría otras y que siempre lograban hipnotizarlo; su cuerpo musculoso, que encajaba perfectamente en el traje de marca; su boca, de labios finos que le provocaban…

Paró. Llevaba enamorado de Bruce desde el momento en que lo conoció, aquella noche en el circo, momentos antes de que toda su vida se destrozase. Y había sido Bruce el que la había reconstruido.

Sonrió, mientras un plan se formaba en su mente.

Bruce paró el coche en un semáforo en rojo y desvió la mirada hacia Dick, observando cada uno de sus rasgos, como sus increíbles ojos azules, del mismo color de la línea que separaba el mar y el cielo; sus labios, los cuales se moría por probar… se obligó a parar. Este no es el momento.

Sí, estaba enamorado de él, no le molestaba decirlo. Se había enamorado de un chico que le había hecho sonreír de nuevo, que le había mostrado lo maravilloso de la vida. Se había enamorado de Dick por su sonrisa, su risa, sus ojos, su forma de ser.

Hasta cuando se burlaba de él le volvía loco.

Sonrío.

Lo quería, no importaba nada más, y mientras Dick estuviese a su lado, nada más importaba.

* * *

 **(Gotham) Afueras de la Mansión Wayne 04:15 a.m.**

Robin miró sus botas, y después a Batman.

Se quitó el cinturón, alertando a Batman, quién al instante paró el coche en el arcén de la carretera.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó, girándose para ver a Dick, porque Robin ya se había quitado su mascar.

-Sí.

Se levantó de su asiento, y se acercó a Batman con lentitud, colocándose entre sus piernas y sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, acercándose hacía él. Colocó sus manos sobre su pecho, sintiendo su respiración, agarrando un trozo de la capa negra del Bat para acercarse, y empezó a mover hacía arriba, adentrándolas en la capucha de Batman, para comenzar a quitársela al mismo tiempo que acercaba su rostro al de él, sintiendo como sus alientos empezaban a chocar.

Le quitó la capucha, revelando los ojos de Bruce, qué lo miraba con algo indescifrable.

El beso fue ligero, lento, sin prisa, ambos tenían una vida entera y no querían separarse.

Bruce miró a Dick, mientras los ojos del más joven se cerraban, sintiendo como apretaba la capa entre sus manos, tirando de él para profundizar el beso. Quería quedarse así, verlo con ese ligero sonrojo y no dejarlo ir, pero Dick empezaba a soltarse, y llevo sus manos a su cintura, deslizándolas hacia abajo, acariciando la piel de Dick, cuando llegó al final de su camisa, y volviéndolas a bajar para poder tocar su culo, apretándolo fuertemente, asegurándose de dejar marcas, provocando que Dick gimiese en el beso y aprovechando eso para deslizar su lengua en la boca de Dick y explorarlo.

Dick volvió a gemir de placer al sentir como Bruce invadía su boca, y ese sonido se intensifico al sentir una gran presión contra su entrada. Sonrió en el beso, dejando que Bruce lo explorase, mientras él bajaba sus manos, y las deslizaba dentro de la armadura de Bruce, tocando sus músculos, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a balancear sus caderas, provocando a la fuerte erección de Bruce, sintiéndola cada vez más fuerte contra él.

-Humm-. Bruce gruñó en el beso, sintiendo como Dick se burlaba de su miembro, a la vez que notaba la erección del chico contra su abdomen. –Te amo-. Susurró en el beso. Palabras demasiado ciertas como para que él aire se las llevase.

Dick se separó de Bruce casi al instante, mirando su rostro, casi atónito por sus palabras. Sonrió, y volvió a inclinarse hacia él oído de Bruce, susurrando despacio las mismas palabras que Bruce le había dicho.

-Te amo.

Bruce no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, cuando empezó a devorar su boca de nuevo.

* * *

 **(Gotham) Mansión Wayne. 05:04**

 **-Dormitorio de Bruce-**

Dick cayó en la cama recubierta de seda negra de Bruce, medio desnudo, siendo sus bóxer azules lo único que le cubrían. Mientras Bruce lo observaba de pie delante de la cama, mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones que eran lo único que lo cubrían y los dejaba caer en suelo, junto a la pila desordenada de ropa.

Se inclinó hacía Dick, apoyando una mano en la cama, mientras la otra descansaba en la cintura de Dick, atrayéndolo hacía él, volviendo a devorar su boca, mientras se abrían camino en la enorme cama, sin dejar de tocarse.

Bruce gimió, una especie de gruñido, cuando sintió al pierna de Dick rozando su erección.

Dios, aquello empezaba a doler, y si Dick seguía con esos besos podría venir allí mismo.

Dejo sus labios, desplazándose por su cuello, mordiendo el punto sensible en su pulso, y deslizando su lengua por la marca, deleitándose con los gemidos de Dick, y volviendo a su recorrido por el pecho de Dick, llegando hasta sus boxes y hasta su erección. Mordió la fina tela que descansaba en la cintura de Dick y empezó a deslizar la tela hacía abajo, dejando al descubierta la suave piel de Dick. Al llegar al final, volvió a besar a Dick.

Mientras, Dick se sentía morir entre los brazos de Bruce. Su erección dolía y Bruce no dejaba de provocarlo con su boca, sus manos… Bruce no dejaba de provocarlo.

Cuando Bruce volvió a besarlo, ambos estaban completamente desnudos y la polla de Bruce empezaba a rozar la entrada de Dick.

-Bruce… Yo… Te necesito… por favor.

-Humm-. Bruce gruño al escuchar a Dick y deslizó su mano hacía la entrada del chico, separando la zona e intento deslizar un dedo dentro para empezar a prepararlo, cuando Dick lo detuvo.

-Bruce… ahora… yo… por favor.

Bruce asintió, separando nuevamente la entrada del chico, alineo su polla contra la entrada, deslizándola dentro del culo de Dick, con lentitud, dejando que la entrada de su amante se adaptase a su enorme miembro, hasta llegar al final, golpeando las nalgas de Dick con sus testículos.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaah!- El gritó de Dick resonó en todo la habitación, al notar como Bruce golpeaba su punto dulce con su enorme polla. – ¡Bruce!

Bruce deslizo su polla hasta estar casi fuera del cuerpo de Dick, y volvió a adentrarla de un solo golpe, golpeando nuevamente el punto dulce de Dick, haciendo que el chico se volviese loco.

Dick abrazó a Bruce sintiéndose morir de placer. Bruce repitió la acción varias veces, besando el cuello de su amante, para después trasladarse a sus labios, ahogando los gritos de ambos cuando llegaron al clímax.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sabiendo todo lo que no se habían dicho.

* * *

 **(Gotham)** **Mansión** **Wayne. 08:23 am**

 **Dormitorio principal**

Alfred entró en la habitación principal, solo para encontrar los cuerpos desnudos de Dick y Bruce, unidos en un abrazo, del que cualquiera se hubiese preguntado qué era lo que tanto temían perder.

Sonrió, al ver que por fin se habían dicho lo que sentían. Claro que hubiese preferido que Dick fue mayor de edad, pero, ambos se amaban ¿importaba algo más?

Además, conociendo al joven, no tenía duda de que había sido él, él que había empezado todo.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación. Por hoy, los dejaría descansar.

* * *

 **(Gotham)** **Mansión** **Wayne. 24:12**

 **-** **Dormitorio** **principal**

Miró el rostro pacífico del chico a su lado, enredando sus dedos en su pelo negro, incapaz de creer que Dick estuviese con él, desnudo en su cama, aun con restos de sudor por el sexo. Era incapaz de creer que lo que había ocurrido anoche no fuese un sueño.

Era incapaz de creer que en el pos coito se hubiese atrevido a pedirle a Dick que fuese su pareja, en todos los sentidos de la vida. Era incapaz de creer que Dick hubiese aceptado, dándole un beso, que había hecho que volviese a ponerse duro.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo, y frunció el ceño, sabiendo que nadie (aparte de Alfred, porque Alfred es un dios y lo sabe todo) podía saber lo que había pasado, no al menos hasta que Dick fuese mayor de edad, y aun así tendrían que esperar para no levantar sospechas.

Aun así sonrió.

¿Qué importaba todo aquello, si Dick estaba a su lado?

* * *

 **N.**


	2. ¿Qué importa? Part 2

**Esto ha sido escrito a las 03:05 de la mañana y tengo dos preguntas.**

 **1\. ¿Tengo que hacer la renuncia?**

 **Y 2. ¿Por qué demonios estoy despierta?**

* * *

 _ **(Gotham) Mansion Wayne 22:34**_

Entro en la sala despacio, mirando a su alrededor mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, dejándola sobre el reposabrazos de uno de los sillones negros que ocupaban la gran sala de la mansión.

No había nadie a su alrededor y era extraño. Alfred estaba en Inglaterra por unas vacaciones bien merecidas, pero Dick no estaba a la vista, y eso como siempre le preocupaba. Pero hoy mas que nunca.

Era una de esas extrañas ocasiones en las que todo los criminales estaban en Arkham y ninguno de los dos tenia obligaciones con la Liga o el Equipo.

Miró a su alrededor buscando indicios de la posición de Dick, encontrándola en forma de carta sobre la mesita de café.

 _Buscando, te encontre, y amándote acabé._

 _Te toca buscar, para ganar_

Sonriendo, empezó a caminar hacia el jardín apoyandose en el marco de la puerta.

Delante de él, junto a la piscina iluminada, había un gran mantel blanco, lleno de una gran variedad de comida rapida. Al lado se encontraba una pantalla de cine cuyo proyector contenia una pelicula en pausa.

Dick estaba sobre el mantel, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, sonriendole divertidvarie

-Qué es todo esto?

-Bueno, se me ocurrió, que ya que estamos solos, podiamos hacer algo solos.

Sonrió, desacion el nudo de su corbata, mientras caminaba hacia Dick, dejandose en el espacio a su lado.

* * *

Por encima de todo aquello habia dos cosas que le impresionaban.

La primera: el lugar. Era el lugar favorito de ambos para hacer el amor (aunque eso siempre era bueno).

La hierva del jardín rozando la piel de ambos la luz del sol o de la luna sobre ellos, el aire mezclando sus aromas, llevandose consigo sus gritos y gemidos de pasión para que el que lo escuchase supiese que se pertenecian el uno al otro. Y la vista del mar, tan indomable como ellos, y el cielo, tan azul como los ojos de Dick.

La segunda: el chico que estaba sentado a orcajadas sobre él, besandolo sin control y con una pasion tan pura como la luz que representaba en su vida.

Deslizó sus manos por el torso desnudo del chico, hasta que acabaron en el perfecto culo de Dick, apretandolo entres sus manos, provocando gemidos por parte de Dick que le hicieron sonreir entre besos.

-Te amo-. Murmuró Dick, separandose de él para verle a los ojos.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó con burla, haciendo que Dick sonriese aun más.

-Sí... Amo tu sonrisa, esa que va dirigida a mi y que solo yo puedo ver... Amo la forma en la que me miras mienyras hacemos el amor, porque es la misma forma en la que te miro yo a ti... Simplemente te amo, de todas las formas posibles... Dios! Incluso cuando estás celoso, me vuelves loco.

-No soy celoso.- Era una mentira y ambos lo sabían, pero no importaba siempre y cuando puediesen continuar con el juego en que el único objetivo era probocarse, y en el que ambos ganaban.

-Lo que tu digas-. Sonrió amenazante a,tes de volver a hablar. -¿Sabes que Zatanna esta intentando que le pida salir para el dia de San Valentín?

Antes de que ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta, Dick estaba con la espalda pegada al suelo y Bruce estaba sobre él.

-Bien, tu ganas. Soy celoso. ¿Puedo hacerte el amor ahora?

Un gran carcajada fue la única respuesta que octuvo antes de que volvieran a besarse.

* * *

 **N.**


	3. ¿Qué importa? Part 3

_**(Happy Harbour) Monte justicia 17:24**_

Miró de reojo a Robin antes de volver a la pantalla.

Los sábados eran un dia lento, casi perezoso.

Todos estaban en la cueva haciendo algo distinto. Kaldur leia un libro sobre la historia de la antigua Grecia; Artemis, afilaba sus flechas desviando la atencion a la pelicula de vez en cuando. Megan y Zatanna estaban en la cocina preparando algo de comer mientras Conner y Roquet terminaban su sesion de entrenamiento. Y Wally y Robin veian la pelicula, el primero con mucho menos interes que el otro.

-¿Rob?-. Preguntó, deteniendose un momento como su mejor amigo no dejaba de mirar la televisión. Un asentimiento de cabeza le dio a entend3 que lo había escuchado. Espero un momento a que todos volviesen a la sala de estar, con Megan y Zee levitando la comida sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Si, Wally?

\- Tú... ¿sabes la identidad de Batman, cierto?

-... ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que conozco su identidad. ¿Te has vuelto idiota deerepente

-¿Más?- Preguntó Artemis sarcastica ganandose una carcajada y un choque de puños por parte de Robin.

-Ahora en serio KF. ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

-¿No has notado a Batman, no sé... Feliz?

-Wally, Batman puede ser felir ¿sabes? Es humano.

-Lo sé pero es que... Es extraño, nunca lo habia visto así. Habia pensado que tu podias saber porque, tal vez le ha pasado algo o...

-Wally, B, esta perfectamente bien. No tienes de que preocuparte. Esta como siempre.

Todos volvieron a ver la pelicula que acababa de volver de la pausa publicitaria.

Pero la mente de Dick seguía inmersa en la pregunta que le había hecho Wally. Claro que nadie sabia sus identidades. Pero todos sabian que su comportamientos eran muy distintos en su vida de civil.

Pero Wally tenia razón. Batman sonreía. No una sonrisa que pudiese verse, pero su aura no era tan oscura como antes.

Una inmensa sonrisa se formo en su rostro mientras volvia a ver la pelicula.

* * *

Caminó con paso acelerado hacia los tuvos Zeta, parandose a metar las cordenadas de la Batcueva.

-Batman.

Se detuvo cuando escucho una voz detrás suya.

-Clark.

-... ¿Podemos hablar?

-...

-Veras... Algunos miembros de la Liga, incluido yo, creemos que estas... Diferente, es evidente que tu comportamiento a cambiado. Nos gustaria saber que ha pasado. No es que el cambio sea malo, en realidad es todo lo contrario.

-Lo que pase en mi vida privada es solo asunto mio Clark.

-¿Tiene que ver con tu vida civil?

-Si.

-...-. Clark miró hacia otro lado, antes de volver a hablar mirando a Batman directamente. -Se que te esfuerzas mucho por mantener tu vida civil en privado, pero estamos aqui, somo tus compañeros y puedes confiar en nosotros... Incluso con tu identidad.

-Hay algo que me espera en Gotham, Clark.

Entró en los tuvos Zeta justo después de eso y sonrió.

Dick..

Habia cambiado su vida, completamente. Con besos dulces, apasionados, con el siemple hecho de estar entre sus brazos por las noches después de varias horas bastante agitadas.

Cerró los ojos, relajando su postura al sentir unos pasos suaves dirigiendose rapidamente hacia él.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que un cuerpo se estrellaba contra el suyo, y abrió loa ojos para ver a Dick rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y con la piernas rodeando su cintura.

Sonrió al tiempo que Dick le quitaba la máscara, mientra él rodeaba el cuerpo de Dick con smun brazo, utilizando el otro para agrarrar posesivamente el cuelo de Dick, antes inclinarse para devorar su boca, al tiempo que Dick soltaba una carcajada.

Sí. Dick había cambio su vida. Desde el momento que lo conocio.

Desde el momento, en el que, años después de esa terrible noche, se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Dick.

Desde el momento en el que supo que Dick sentía lo mismo por él.

Desde el momento que Dick estuvo por primera vez entre sus brazos, desde de haber pasado toda la noche con él, haciendo el amor.

Con cada beso, apasionado, en el que sus labios bailaban contra los del otro, y sus lenguas exploraban un territorio que solo ellos conocian, y que empezaba cada confesion de amor, mental y fisicamente.

¿Qué más podia importarles algo más aparte que el hecho de que se amaban?

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **N.**

 **Esta trilogía es para mi amiga: Nekonightwing.**

 **PD: se acptan sugerencias para historias BruceDick y historia con los Batbrothers.**


End file.
